


your music is my favorite

by Justhere1112



Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Music, dead fandom, i actually do not know if this is accurate or not, i dont know shit, i just thought it was cute, olivier is pretty scary, unless you know her, why cant i summerise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justhere1112/pseuds/Justhere1112
Summary: oliviers favorite music is unknown and miles is too curious to not ask
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Miles
Series: Oliver Armstrong uwu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449910
Kudos: 9





	your music is my favorite

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should have edited this more but we post like men

Brigs was a large fortress, respected and feared by others, and known for its strict leader. Though she wasn’t all that bad if you weren't a new recruit, had to ‘scare them into submission before you let them run loose or else, they will never listen’ the major general always said. After your first year or so, if you dont die, she lets you do whatever you feel is necessary to get the job done. The only time they were told to stop something were when some men were on the upper levels of the wall playing some up beat racists song(as she classified it) and they never saw the record or the player after that. 

After that most believed she just hated music despite her family’s long history involved in it and usually turned it down the second she entered a room no matter the genre. The recruits where actually warned about this before anything else due to the severity of getting on the major generals' nerves, as the punishments for that was worse than a war crime. 

The only two who had no fear of blasting their music was captain buccaneer and major miles. Nobody knew why either she was strict with everyone no matter there standing in the military, even her higher ups where weird of her cruel words. The cap is and majors music where very different too. 

Unexpectedly the captain was infatuated with operas and musicals, enough to know most in their native languages. He even knew drakmen musicals, he’s stated its how he actually learned the language and why he says some words which a little sing-song-sound. 

Miles fast in music was a surprise. He had very rare records of ishvalan songs(theses that where recorded before the war). Most records where poorly recorded due to the fact that they where made during the war, illegally, by soldiers in camps or prisons. Miles says some of the songs are missing lines or are sang to the wrong tune. He was never a traditional man believing that you need to keep moving forward and you usually had to leave the old behind to do this. 

The weird part was he would specifically take controls of the music when the major general entered the room. It never upset her so it never bothered them. 

It bothered a fresh cadet one day and he had threatened to break the records when he wasn’t there if miles changed his music again. When Olivier heard of it she personally met the man on the walls exterior and made him look down while on the ledge and let him know that if anything happened to the records, caused by him or not, he would know what falling 30 feet into five feet of pure ice felt like. He didn’t say a thing to anyone for a least a year after that and that was actually when they found out abut the incident. They never said anything about it to the major per the captains order. 

Nobody knew what type of music the general liked but nobody was brave enough to question her on a subject since the flower incident. It was hard tip toeing around subjects like that with her but what else where they supposed to do? The only people that spoke to the major general like another person were the major, the captain, and the doctor. Everyone knew asking her personal questions lead to personal problems, even her closest subordinates but even they had limits to what they could ask but sometimes you have to do some risky business. 

“So i never got to ask this of you,” miles started feeling a lump form in his throat, “what is your favorite type of music to listen to?” 

“Why would you want to know that major?” 

“Well you know mine and the captains i thought it would be only fair.” 

“Fair?” 

“Yes sir, fair,” he said shuffling with his paper work as if I wasn’t already dont and stacked neatly. 

The women sat up in her chair taking her eyes off of her own papers to look up at him,” is there any other reason you would ask.” 

“No just wanting to even the playing field of information in a way.” 

She seemed to deflate at that response. she looked off to where the record player sat in the room, it was brand new, only used by miles but some unopened records sent up with it still sat next to it. the player and records where actually a gift from her parents in hope to keep her updated on what music the ‘citizens’ where listening too. a couple came in every month or so to Olivier from her youngest sister who ,as miles heard, was a musician herself. they came with notes but nobody knew if she even read them. 

“i haven't choose music to listen to in years.” 

“why not, if i have the right to ask, sir.” 

“i never really cared, music was never a thing i liked before the military.” 

“as far as I've heard sir, the Armstrong's are well known for their music and involvement in those type of things.” 

“not this one.” 

“what did you do instead?” 

“i trained in hand to hand combat and swordsmen ship.” 

“oh.” 

“oh?” 

“do you have a least favorite type of music then?” 

“the racist one those soldiers liked to listen to at night while on duty when they thought i wast around.” 

“what do you mean by like?” 

“I'm the only person aloud to break records around here.” 

“do you prefer my records to the others?” the man finally questioned after a few minutes of scribbling meaningless words onto the reports. 

“yes and how you react to them.” 

he froze in his seat,”how do you mean react to it?” 

she sat up straight and looked back down at her own work in front of her as if to avid him, “its nothing you jus like to explain the song.” 

“why would you like that?” 

“It tells me how well you pay attention to detail and to things you find important.” 

And which that he didn’t ask more and got back to work as she did. 

~ 

Later that night when she had went to do her final rounds miles did some investigating. He was going to look at the records her family sent her. It wasn’t really an invasion of privacy, they shared tho office and his records where over there as well so he could use that as a reason for being over there. 

Getting up slowly he creeped his way over to the corner, being carful to listen for the major general or the captain, and reach down to the box with all the record Olivier had in it. They were cited in dust and where probably never touched until the day they were sat in the box. It was what he exspected just some classical music or some strain of that gernra. All the notes addressed from her parents still attached to some of the newer ones, But then he fund som laying closer to the bottom. The notes where missing and they where in their own personal casing and a letter was written on the outside of one of the covers. 

Dear sister, 

I know you are very busy up north but my latest recital was a hit and Simone asked to record for some records. This is the first of many and hopefully you will be able to come to another one of my shows in the near future. 

love your youngest sister, cathline~ 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Olivier kept these one clean too and they were obviously opened, And hidden pretty well so of course she had to listen to them considerably recent. But they seemed old and worn too so of course she has had it for a while. 

That’s when he froze with the record in his hands as the door opened to show an unamused Olivier. Wellllll shit. 

“Really miles?” 

“I was just looking for some new music.” 

“Bullshit.” 

He sighed and sat the record back from where he got it,”sorry sir i guess my curiosity just got the best of me.” 

“Curiosity of what?” 

“You just never said what type of music you prefigured.” 

“So you thought the music my family suggested to me was the best rout to go?” 

“ al little, sir, yes.” 

She let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes,”i already told you.” 

“You said you like how i listen to music.” 

“Yes and that you talk about it and sometimes sing along.” 

miles felt heat rise up to his ears at the realization,”oh i-i never realized i did that.” 

“Personally i feel like you sing it better then the actual recorder.” 

Miles just kept looking down and fiddled with his hands together, “i-um-i, well thank you sir.” 

she then smiled as she kept her eyes on him, “you could probably produce a couple of records yourself if you wanted too,” she stepped closer until they were chest to chest, and then leaned in right next to his ear, “i would have to buy every last one.” 

She then leaned back to look at the surprised look on the Briggs men’s face,”and if i catch you snooping through my personal stuff again i will make sure your on ice circle duty for the next two years.” 

and with that she left him to gather his thoughts and head to bed himself but if he played his records a bit more and sang a little louder when she was around then neither of them had noticed


End file.
